1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice-control transceiver of a wireless intercom, and especially to a voice-control transceiver of a wireless intercom having a self-feed function which does not require external power or frequent battery replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to a voice-control transceiver of a wireless intercom.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional transceiver of a wireless intercom includes a wireless intercom main set 100, a voice-control circuit 200 connected to the wireless intercom main set, a microphone 300 output from the voice-control circuit, an earphone 400 output from the voice-control circuit, and a power source. The power source maybe a separate power source 500 or a battery 600 which is shown in the same figure with dotted lines. The above mentioned wireless intercom transceiver has the following disadvantages while in use:
1. The voice-control circuit, microphone and the earphone consume a large amount of power. If the power source is a battery, frequent replacement is required, which is bothersome and also uneconomical.
2. The voice-control circuit, microphone and earphone occupy a considerable amount of space. The complexity of the assembly and parts results in a device which is neither light, thin nor convenient.